Jean's Birthday
by gapr18
Summary: It's About jean birthday. Jean was sad because everyone forget his birthday. Everyone keep avoiding him and just care about new gossip in survey corps, about "Levi Ackerman" thing. My first fanfiction in this account and first fiction in shingeki no kyojin fandom. Nice to meet you reader and authors :D. I make it without checking again, sorry if there so much typo.


Short story about Jean's Birthday.

"Jeannnn !" He searched his boyfriend in his room but he found nothing. He closed the door and yelled jean name around the Survey Corps HQ.

"Shhhhh marco, are you looking for jean ? jean in dinning room a couple hour ago, maybe he still in there." Eren popped up from storage room.

"E..Ereen you scared me. what are you doing in there ?" He jumped a little .

"Shhhhh, i'm hiding, dont tell anyone especially Levi heichou and Mikasa."

"Owhh okay but why ?" He tilted his head.

Eren sighed, "You know, because of 'Levi Ackerman' thing that Erwin Commander told us before. Levi Heichou mood decreased and he really pissed about it. And Mikasa more worst, he want to kill heichou because she hate the fact she has same surename like heichou."

"Wha..whattt ? Then, why are you hiding in that place ? " He know that info, it's about levi actually was mikasa cousin, levi's father was older brother of mikasa's father. It became the most popular hot topic in HQ since a couple days ago.

Eren punched the door in frustration, "Because of that Levi Heichou more rough on me every night and that make my ass hurt like hell, you know what i fell right ! and he didn't let me go for his side even for take a pee ! " Marco blushed hear that, " And Mikasa ! She always pick a fight with heichou ! i must separate them so that no one gets hurt, but It ended i get wounds. I just really glad i have titan recovery ability. Maybe I was dead if I haven't that ability !" He half yelled.

"Ereeenn I found you !", "Jaeggger, I found you." Yelled some people in unison were not far from eren and marco.

"Shittt. It's heichou and mikasa. I've got to goo marco ! Oh yeaah if you find jean, tell him to armin's room tonight with you on 8PM okay !" Before Marco can ask anything he run in super lightning titan mode. Marco just sweatdrop.

He walked to the dinning hall, he'll looking for jean but he still nowhere to found, marco sighed in frustation. Where his boyfriend go, today is special day and he want to give him something.

"Jean. Jean..." He walked around again in Survey Corps HQ, someone patted his shoulder. It was Connie and sasha.

"Yooo Marco, if you looking for jean, i see him in horse stable a hour ago. Heichou's duty."

"Heiffouu duhy ol he jufft want meeet hissh blothell." Laughed sasha with potato in her mouth and coughed, make the potato in her mouth popped out everywhere. Connie just laughed because of her clumsiness and patted her shoulder.

Marco wiped potato in his face, "Sasha you must finish your eat before talking, it's nod good you know."

"Oh yeah marco, bring Jean with you to Armin's room after dinner tonight on 8PM okay." Said Connie still patted Shasa's shoulder.

"Sure, no problem, Eren has told me about it earlier. But for what anyway ?"

"I don't know, Armin said he got important mission from heicho and want to tell it to us tonight." Connie face looked really serious and make sasha chuckeld.

"Ohhh, by the way thanks connie. I've got to go find jean."

"Yoo Broo, welcome."

After Marco in nowhere to sight Connie and Shasa laughed.

"By the way why we not told marco about 'that plan'." Ask Sasha walk beside connie.

"Do you think marco can handle seeing sadness in jean face ? of course not, he will told jean about his plan if he know that. He's too kind." Connie retorted and sasha laughed. They two walk each other to armin's room prepared the plan.

He ran forward to horse stable, he missed his boyfriend so hard. He looked around and still didn't see jean everywhere in horse stable. He heard someone sobbing from back of the stable. He looked and he found someone sobbing with his face in his knee. Marco know who is that without see his face, he is someone who really had special place in his heart, someone who he miss so much and find everywhere today.

"Hey je..jeann.. are you cry ?" Marco patted his shoulder, Jean still sobbing and hide his face in his knee.

"You can tell me." He sitted beside him.

Jean lifted his face from his knee and looked at marco, his eyes was red, "Everyone…Everyone hikkk…"

Marco tiltes his haid confused. What jean mean with everyone ?

"I don't get it jean, what everyone do to you ? shhh don't cry." Marco stroked jean's hair softly.

"I'm not cry, it just dust get into my eyes." Excuse jean make marco chuckled, "Today everyone avoid me and gave me weird look, I don't know why ! and no one tell happy birthday to me today, they just talking and babbling about Levi heichou and Mikasa surname and relation topic. They forgot my birthday, It's kinda hurts. And the worst, Heichou make me clean this shit horse stable for 4 fucking hours. He always said it's still not clean, even I had clean it 7x times." Jean said with low voice and his eyes tearing again.

"And looks like you forgot too." Jean said in really low voice and his face looked really red, marco still can hear that.

Marco gulp seeing his boyfriend face, it's kinda cute. Marco put hand under Jean's chine and kissed him softly. "Ma..marcoo..hmptttt….." Jean blushes and kissed back, marco put his hand around jean's neck and deepening the kiss. Marco licked jean's lip asking for enter. Jean opened his mouth and marco slip his tounge in. Each other tounge fight for dominance, and win by marco. Jean let out a soft moan and marco pinned her body to jean, make jean squeezed between marco and the wall of horse table. After a minutes of hot kisses, marco the one who broke they kiss. A saliva connected there mouth.

"What was for that? " Jean sat up try to ask but his gasping for breath.

"Who said I forgot your birthday, I've been looking you for hours you know. " Marco grab jean arm and pulled jean onto his lap.

"But this morning I come to your room and you're not there, and disappeared until lunch hour. Usually you're the one who always come to my room and give me morning kiss. I think you mad at me." Jean's ear became red, marco chuckled and kissed jean on his neck. Jean let out soft moan.

"I never and can't hate you jean, and I really loved you always. And reason I didn't wake you up because I must go early in this morning to buy and wrap this." Marco put out a small box from his pants. Jean turn to looked at what marco told, his eyes widened.

"I know it's not a fancy or something gergous, I thought it looked beautiful that's why I buy this paired necklace." It's necklace with wing of freedom wings shaped in half . Marco took the white wings shaped in his hand and put it in jean's neck. And put the black one in his neck. " That's mean you belong to me and I belong to you. I loved you. And happy birthday dear." Marco kissed Jean's head.

Jean eyes widened and tearing, this is the best gift he ever head.

"Loved you too freckled jesus." Jean kisses marco lips. And Marco deepening the kiss again.

**Meanwhile in armin's room, 7.55 PM**

"Hey midget, get off your hand from eren! " shouted mikasa gave levi a death glared. But it's no effect on him of course.

"Who do you think you are cadet ackerman ? tchh its weird say ackerman when mine is ackerman too." He sighed but still hugged eren in his arm.

"Tchh, do you think im happy have a surname same as you huh ?"

"Both of you stop ! shut up. Jean and Marco on the way here !" Eren struggled tried to escape but levi more stronger that him.

"Eren don't forget you owe me one, because of me. All of you can prepared this without jean knows." Levi licked eren's neck make the younger boy tickled and yelped.

"Yeah because heichou, we can make jean cleaning the horse stable for 4 fucking hours and didn't caught prepared this." Ymir laugh.

"Don't forget use condom." Riener sang teased Eren make him blushed so hard.

Don't worry cadet braun, I'am experienced." Levi just smirked make Eren burst into embarrassment." Mikasa let out her dark aura to kill levi, but being held by armin and berthold who sweatdrop.

"Ahhhh I heard step of someone, and sound it is jean ! ready in potition !" Connie Yelled excited.

You know what will happen next right, and of course today will be the best day Jean ever had.

END

.

.

.

Everyone too focus on chapter 56 and "Levi Ackerman" thing, Dont forget today is our Jean horse-face Birthday YEAHHH ! HAPPY BIRTDAHY JEAN


End file.
